Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{29}{100} \times -\dfrac{21}{25} \times -0.4 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{29}{100} \times 100\% = -29\%$ $ -\dfrac{21}{25} \times 100\% = -84\%$ $ -0.4 \times 100\% = -40\%$ Now we have: $ -29\% \times -84\% \times -40\% = {?} $ $ -29\% \times -84\% \times -40\% = -9.744 \% $